


And We'll Be Us

by sweet_disposition



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chaptered, M/M, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_disposition/pseuds/sweet_disposition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is fumbling his way through his first year of uni, making friends, sharing a dorm with his best mate Liam, working a shit part time job and dodging his boss' sexual advances when Louis comes into his life. Louis is a frantic third year, rushing around with a cuppa yorkshire tea in one hand and a script in the other. The last thing Louis has time for is a relationship when there are roles to land, parties to attend and an endless parade of fit lads in and out of his flat. Zayn is Louis' sensible yet brooding best mate who hides behind the works of Poe and Shakespeare. But what happens when we becomes us? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing but trouble in tight trousers

Part 1- Nothing but trouble in tight trousers

Harry, trudged along the empty street, lost in the haze of Ramones music thrumming through his headphones. Harry was thankful the final dregs of a buzz from last night’s party still remained, making the world seem a bit more bearable at this ungodly hour. He knew he probably shouldn’t have gone out last night but he was young and stupid and well, he supposed it was mandatory that uni students go out on a Saturday night. Not that Harry was quite sure what uni students did yet, he had only been in uni for 3 months. He’d already learned how to successfully hop the tube from place to place and acquired a knack for taking body shots like a pro but he still felt like a bit of an outsider. 

Harry grinned as he looked down the street at an offensively large sparkling pink cupcake sign that hung over a squat red brick building. Caroline’s Cakes, the sign read. Harry never imagined himself the type to work at a bakery. He had tattoos and penchant for indie rock, but damn it he was broke, and Caroline was the only person daft enough to hire him. As Harry pushed open the door to the shop, a small bell tinkled announcing his arrival.  
“Good morning Harold, looking dangerously charming as always.” Caroline smirked, her eyes fixed on the way Harry’s black skinny jeans were slung low on his hips and fit his lanky body just right. Harry tugged at the white cotton hem of his Rolling Stones shirt, feeling suddenly insecure. 

“M’ thanks.” Harry mumbled, looking down at the tiled floor. Caroline was pretty enough, her hair hung in golden waves around her delicate feminine face, she always wore red lipstick and smelled like vanilla. Harry thought he might have liked her, if he were into women, but unfortunately for her he wasn’t so her advances were all in vain. 

Harry shuffled behind the counter and shoved his iPod into his tattered backpack. He bent over to slide it under the counter, a small sliver of his pale skin visible between his shirt and his jeans. He let out a small squeak as he felt Caroline pinch his bum playfully. “How is it that you manage to be impossibly adorable and sexy at the same time?” Caroline mused, grinning as Harry blushed wildly. 

“You know that’s considered sexual harassment right?” Harry stated plainly, quirking an eyebrow at her. 

“Not if you like it darling.” Caroline winked, giving his bum a light pat before disappearing into the kitchen, a mischievous smile playing on her ruby lips.  
Harry shook his head as the door to the kitchen swung open and closed behind her, the smell of cakes swirling through the crack. Harry was glad to be alone; Caroline was overwhelming and left him feeling like his head was spinning. She was a whirlwind of witty banter and feminine charm and Harry was far to gay to process any of it. He busied himself with rearranging the cupcakes in the case, singing to himself quietly.  
“Morning rock star!” A male voice chimed as the front door to the bakery swung open. Harry jumped, slightly startled and dropped a cupcake on the floor, the pink icing splattering everywhere. 

“Fuck, Grimmy! You can’t just sneak up on people like that. You scared the shit out of me.” Harry grumbled, mopping the icing off the floor with a cloth. 

“You’re in a lovely mood this morning. What’s wrong? Did one of your indie bands go mainstream? Too many cupcakes made your skinny jeans a bit tight?” Nick teased, tossing his jacket on the counter. 

“Caroline.” Harry replied with a simple sigh, scrubbing at the spot on the floor.  
“Again mate? You should just tell her you’re gay, maybe then she’d stop trying to get in your impossibly tight pants.” Nick laughed, hanging his jacket up on a hook behind the counter. 

“It’s a lost cause, Nick. I bet I could prance around with a giant rainbow dick tattooed on my forehead and she’d still hit on me.” Harry groaned, tossing the cloth in the bin. 

“Rainbow dick tattoo, edgy, I like it. Mind if I steal that idea?” Nick joked, punching Harry on the arm playfully. 

“It’s all yours, Grimmy, I think it would suit you.” Harry smirked walking toward the front door to turn the sign from closed to open. 

“Another day.” Nick said softly, as he started a pot of coffee. Just then Caroline, reappeared through the swinging door her hands hiding something behind her back. 

“Oh look who finally decided to show up.” She smirked, rolling her eyes at Nick. 

“Oh shut it will you! I forgot to set my alarm.” Nick groaned, tucking his hands in his pockets. “Do I even want to know what you’ve got behind your back?” Harry tried, gesturing at Caroline tentatively. 

“Lads, you’ve both been working here for a while and I thought it’s about time I got you something.” Caroline said with a small smile. 

“Oh, please tell me this isn’t like the time you signed me up for gaysmeetgays.com.” Nick whined, giving Harry a worried look, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Say what you want but you met some nice boys on there, did you not?” Caroline quipped, looking quite pleased with herself. 

“I’m not sure “nice” is the right word.” Nick paused, flashbacks of the horrible dates he went on to humor Caroline flashing through his mind. “Knowing Harry I hope those are vouchers for a tattoo parlor, he was just telling about his next brilliant idea, weren’t you Harry?” He continued, his tone going all sing song at the end. Harry coughed loudly, trying to hold back his laughter. 

“Oh Harry please do tell! I love your tattoos!” Caroline said enthusiastically, her eyes wandering up Harry’s toned biceps. 

“Well...umm its personal.” Harry sputtered, flustered by Caroline’s hungry gaze. 

“So mysterious this one.” Caroline purred giving Harry a sly wink. Nick elbowed Harry playfully and waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively, “Strong silent type he is.” Harry wanted to crawl in a hole and die, he was fairly certain Nick and Caroline existed solely to make him uncomfortable. 

“What was that you said about a surprise?” Harry questioned, desperately trying to change the subject.  
Caroline let out a breathy giggle and smiled at Harry endearingly, “Aww look Grimmy we’ve gone and embarrassed poor Harold.” She cooed, sticking her plump red lip out at Harry. 

“Just get on with it you tease!” Nick whined, stamping his foot. Caroline slowly removed her hands from behind her back to reveal two pink aprons, one in each hand. She shoved the first one at Nick and the second at Harry. Harry held the apron up so he could fully appreciate the shame that he would surely face once she forced him to wear it. The apron was a putrid shade of baby pink and had a cartoon cupcake with a smiling face on the front. The name “Harold” was stitched in silver thread just above the cupcake. Harry contorted his face, hidden by the apron, to conceal his horror.

“Come on now, put them on boys!” Caroline said impatiently. Harry silently cursed himself for ever thinking working here was a good idea as he slid the apron over his curly hair. “Oh here let me help you tie it!” Caroline chirped, rushing behind Harry to grab hold of the strings and tie them into a neat little bow that sat just above Harry’s bum. She grabbed hold of his hips and turned him around so she could admire her gift. Harry went completely pliant, knowing that his outcome would be much more favorable if he just indulged Caroline and her grabby hands. 

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Caroline mused, pinching one of Harry’s cheeks between her manicured fingers. Harry tried his best to contain the grimace he so desperately wanted to throw Nick’s way. Nick looked on wearing his apron, the same offensive shade of pink with the name, “Grimmy” embroidered on the chest, the same cupcake staring back at him lifelessly, a manic grin on its face.

“You do know my name isn’t really Harold?” Harry said finally, pointing to the name on his chest.

“And mine’s not Grimmy.” Nick chuckled, clapping Harry on the back. “Come on Harold, live a little.” He smirked, pushing Harry toward Caroline forcefully. 

“What I meant was umm..thanks Caroline.” Harry said begrudgingly, rubbing the back of his neck. Truth be told he hated the blasted thing but Caroline was technically the one paying his rent, so he played along with the charade. 

Caroline let out a childish squeak and scooped the two boys up in her arms, her golden waves brushing their faces, the scent of vanilla and sweets nearly suffocating them. “Oh my boys! You are so wonderful! I’m going to be in the back most of today. I just got in a couple last minute wedding cake orders for next week so I have some designing and baking to do. Please be the precious angels you are and mind the front for me. Make sure the regulars don’t get too out of hand,” she added, still holding the two boys in a death grip, her long pink sparkle nails beginning to dig into the soft skin on the back of Harry’s neck. Harry winced silently, biting the inside of his cheek, wishing she would just disappear into the back kitchen already.

Once Caroline had retreated, blowing a kiss at the two young men, they stood and looked at each other in stunned silence. Harry was the first to break, laughing at how utterly ridiculous they looked. “Well I didn’t think it was possible but with this look…you have truly out done yourself,” Harry said with a wide dimpled grin on his face, a loud bark of laughter escaping his lips when Nick stood with his arms akimbo and winked at him. 

“Oh shut it, you look like a right twink, you git,” Nick replied with a chuckle. “I think she’s finally gone mad, she’s off her rocker that one,” Nick added, pointing back to the kitchen where Caroline was singing a Spice Girls song loudly and off key. 

“I find it somehow endearing,” Harry said his tone heavy with snark. Just at that moment Caroline belted out a loud long note, her voice cracking. Nick and Harry devolved into a fit of laughter, Harry doubled over with his head on the counter and Nick leaning against the wall to brace himself. The pink apron clad boys were so overwrought with laughter that they didn’t notice the bell ringing announcing the arrival of their first costumer of the day. 

“Well, well, if it is my favorite cupcake boy.” A voice called out from behind the counter. “Good morning Grimmy, you’re looking….pretty today.” The voice rang out again sarcastically. 

Harry’s gaze followed the sound of the voice and his eyes were met with a gorgeous petite pixie of a boy. His hair was sandy brown and hung in a feathered fringe over his piercing blue eyes, which were shaded by long lashes. His skin was a light golden color and seemed to almost shimmer in the early morning sun streaming through the bakery windows. Harry had seen this boy before, as he flitted in and out of the bakery daily, clutching a cup of Yorkshire tea in one hand and often a script in another. He had never really got a good look at him until now, when the bakery wasn’t bustling with noise and people and he was the only one standing a few feet away. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat and he had to remind himself that it was rude to stare. 

“Well if it isn’t the reigning drama queen himself, Louis Tomlinson. What could possibly make you descend from your bright stage to mingle with us mere peons?” Nick sneered sardonically. 

“Said the man in the pink cupcake apron,” Louis taunted, not missing a beat. 

“You wound me Tomlinson,” Nick groaned, rolling his eyes. 

“You know you truly do have a face for radio. How are things at the station anyhow?” Louis said, his voice dripping with sass. Nick had been working at the university radio station since he graduated 3 years ago; finding a job in radio broadcasting proving far more difficult than his professors had ever prepared him for.  
“It’s alright, pays the bills and that’s what matters right, queenie?” Nick snipped, gripping the counter tightly. Harry worried had the counter not been between them Nick may have attacked Louis, either that or snogged his face off. Harry hoped it was the former rather than the latter because honestly, he’d like to snog Louis. No, he told himself shaking his head, you’re just a lowly fresher, he’s beautiful, quit while you’re ahead. 

“And who are you curly?” Louis practically purred, turning his gaze to Harry. 

“I’m….uh…” Harry stuttered still in shock that Louis had even noticed him with Nick so confident and loud next to him. 

“Not very good with words are we?” Louis squinted, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he struggled to read Harry’s apron. “Harold is it?” He finished, smiling at Harry, his eyes practically sparkling. 

It wasn’t much of a stretch for Harry to imagine him on stage because Louis just exuded charm and he was almost shiny.  
Harry reminded himself to close his mouth because it was rude and to try to string together some sort of socially acceptable response. “No…not really.” He mumbled. 

“Not really? Not really Harold? Then what is it, Margret?” Louis teased, seeming to enjoy torturing the boy. 

Harry blushed bright crimson, his cheeks hot. “M’ Harry actually, but my boss seems to think I’m Harold.” He managed to say shyly. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Harry, Yorkshire tea for me please. “ Louis said with a tinny laugh. 

Harry forgot where he was for a moment, staying still as Nick glared at him, his hands on his hips. “Do I have to remind you of your station in life?” Nick grumbled, waving his hand toward the beverage station behind the counter. 

“Oh yes, sorry. I’ll get that right away, Louis.” Harry rattled out nervously, adding his name on the end just to test how it felt coming out of mouth. It sounded nice and lovely and Jesus, he felt like a giddy 12-year-old girl. He had to all but restraining himself from writing Mr. Harry Tomlinson all over Louis’ cup with his sharpie. 

“Great Tommo, I may have a face for radio but you seem to have a knack for scaring innocent curly haired freshers. You’re a monster!” Nick said incredulously. 

“Monster you say, devilishly handsome, says I….and most likely young Harold.” Louis said, raising an eyebrow at Nick, whispering the last part so it was only heard by the two of them. 

“Don’t, not him.” Nick warned, furrowing his eyebrows at Louis. 

“Oh Harry do be a dear and fetch me a coffee as well, I have a friend who is a bit grumpy in the morning. Hoping to soften him up,” Louis called out to the curly haired lad, his voice syrupy sweet, winking at Nick as to say, “challenge accepted.” 

Harry bustled about, steeping the tea and pouring a cup of coffee. He reached for the pot of coffee, wondering who it could be for. Did Louis have a boyfriend? Or maybe a girlfriend? Or maybe it was just a friend? He hoped it was just a friend, feeling a twinge of jealously at thought of someone kissing Louis’ thin pink lips. Harry became so lost in thought that he neglected to realize that the coffee was still brewing so when he pulled the pot out a stream of scalding brown liquid, burned his hand. “Shit!” Harry cursed freezing in place partially because of pain, but mostly out of sheer embarrassment. 

“Jesus Harold!” Nick shouted, rushing over to place the pot back under the spout catching the last bit of coffee, before pouring the cup expertly. Nick handed Harry the cup coffee and tea placing lids on them both before turning to busy himself with cleaning up Harry’s mess. Harry blushed bright pink as he turned to hand Louis his drinks. 

“You should be more careful.” Louis suggested, taking the cups from Harry, his hand brushing against Harry’s slightly. 

“Yeah, I uh guess I should. I’m a bit of a spaz sometimes.” Harry blurted out involuntarily. He shook his head and cursed himself internally; great you told him you’re a spaz. Spazza Hazza. 

“Thanks love,” Louis cooed before walking no, not walking, slinking toward the door. Good lord he had a lovely,round,perky ass. Harry was so done for.  
Harry stared at Louis mouth agape, as he left as quickly as he came, the bakery silent again. That is except for the quiet stream of curses Grimmy emitted as he sopped up the coffee with a towel. 

“Harry, don’t. Trust me just don’t,” Grimmy groaned as he tossed a towel into the bin. 

“What do you mean don’t?” Harry said coyly. 

“Oh you know bloody well what I mean! I saw you eyeing him up. Listen Harry that boy is nothing but trouble in tight trousers.” Nick warned, grabbing Harry by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye to prove how serious he was. 

“What are you saying you’ve dated him?” Harry gasped, his heart wrenching at the idea of Grimmy having got to Louis before him.

“No you mewling twat!” Nick growled, swatting the backside of Harry’s head. “But I’ve dated plenty like him. Trust me you want someone with a bit less…attitude shall we say.” He finished, giving Harry his best warning glance. But Harry didn’t care about attitude, he wanted Louis and that was final.


	2. Bless Your Obnoxious Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just wants to talk about Harry. Zayn just wants to brood behind his books. Somehow they are best mates even though they drive each other mental.

Louis squinted into the early morning sun as he walked toward his destination, a cup of Yorkshire tea in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He wished he had thought to grab sunglasses on his way out of his flat. His eyes were already wrinkled around the corners, and at the mere age of 21 he felt too damn young for crows feet. He blinked up into the blinding sun at the old bookshop; it looked forlorn, forgotten in an age of e-readers and people who were far too busy to bother with Hemingway and Steinbeck.

Louis pushed the ancient door open with his elbow, trying his best not to spill a drop of the precious liquids in his hands. The door let out a groan of protest as it swung open, the musty smell of aged paper and leather binding curling around him like an old friend. “You ought to get that fixed.” Louis complained, cringing at the offending sound.

“You’ll have to take that up with my cheapskate boss, he’s a right tosser really.” The boy perched behind the counter replied tiredly, peeking up at Louis from a green leather bound book. The boy was beautiful, in an unconventional sense. He was dark and stormy, with cinnamon skin and dark hair styled into a perfect quiff. A light stubble covered the boy's sharp jaw and perfectly sculpted cheekbones. His eyes were covered by thick black-rimmed glasses but they did nothing to dull the lovely shade of his amber irises. Sometimes Louis thought he looked more like an Italian supermodel than a harried English lit major. 

“Well you’re in a lovely mood this morning Zaynie.” Louis smirked, leaning against the well-worn bookshelf next to the counter. “I came here to tell you that I think I fell in love this morning.” He sighed, running a finger along the binding of the books absent-mindedly. “I was hoping you could help me find a book befitting my mood.” Louis grinned, quirking an eyebrow at Zayn before setting the cups down on the counter.

“It’s too early for your theatrics, please spare me.” Zayn grumbled, burying his face behind his book.

Louis pulled a dusty book from the shelf and turned it over thoughtfully in his hands. “How about this, The Tell Tale Heart. Sounds romantic.” He tried, giving Zayn a sideways glance.

“Lou, that’s about a guy that murders an old man and hides his dismembered body under the floorboards. Not exactly romantic.” Zayn huffed, turning a page a bit too aggressively to actually be reading.

“Oh well, perhaps not.” He laughed, putting the book back on the shelf. He took a good look at Zayn’s book and realized the front read, ‘Poe’s Greatest Works.’ He snorted to himself because, of course brooding, pessimistic Zayn read Edgar Allen Poe. Louis pulled out a second book, one he was sure would get a reaction from Zayn. “Here, how about this, Romeo and Juliet. It’s a classic, its perfect.” He cooed, stroking the binding of the book.

“Oi you illiterate git! You know that story is far from romantic. They both kill themselves in the end, we read it in Shakespeare last year you dolt.” Zayn bristled slamming his book on the counter. “So come on out with it then, since it seems you won’t let me read in peace. Who’s this mystery lad?” He sighed, crossing his slender arms, which were covered in a half sleeve tattoos, over his chest. 

“Oh my brooding little raven, who pissed in your shreddies this morning?” Louis said quirking an eyebrow at the other boy who looked less than amused. “I brought you coffee.” Louis added in a singsong voice picking up the cup of coffee and waving it under Zayn’s nose.

“Bless your obnoxious soul!” Zayn muttered, snatching the cup of coffee from Louis’ hand. He raised the cup to his lips and took a long sip of the hot liquid. He smiled half heartedly at Louis, setting the cup down on the counter. “As if you need to ask who pissed in my shreddies?” He muttered the smile fading from his face as he reached in his pocket on tossed a crumpled note on the counter. 

The note was written on a pink sticky note, there were tiny white flowers adorning the corners and a short note written in purple pen graced the center of the paper. The handwriting was small and well practiced, the font loopy and unmistakably feminine. Louis picked up the note and read it.

Z-  
I can’t do this anymore. I’ve moved my stuff to Dani’s.   
Sorry,  
Perrie

“Oh.” Louis gasped softly, placing the note back on the counter. “Zayn, I’m so sorry mate.” He added, giving his friend a sympathetic look. 

“It’s alright, I mean was it was expected-- innit.” Zayn sighed with a frown, his gaze fixed on the pink note on the counter. “She loves him now, was only a matter of time.” He added, his tone thick with bitterness and hurt. 

“I just hope you don’t blame yourself mate. What she did was a shit thing to do. She cheated on you after two years with a what’s his face she met on hols. You deserve better than that.” Louis murmured reassuringly, patting Zayn on the shoulder softly. 

“I know.” Zayn whispered defeatedly as he bit his bottom lip firmly. Zayn had refused to cry over her anymore. Louis was right, he did deserve better but it was easier said than done. Zayn had loved Perrie, he had even planned to propose to her. It was like a swift punch to the gut when the pictures of her in Ibiza, sun tanned and happy with a different guy on her arm appeared on his facebook feed. After that came a string of emotional phone calls where Perrie admitted she had been unhappy for a long time, that this new guy made her feel “alive” and Zayn shrank further and further into himself.

By the time she came back from holiday, the relationship was as good as over but Zayn tried desperately to make it work. He went out of his way to do sweet things for her, making breakfast in bed, sending her dozens of roses, but it was all for not. She’d always react the same, she’d say a polite “thanks” and never mention it again. Recently, she hadn’t been coming home until 3 in the morning and she never slept in their bed. Zayn knew this was coming but some small part of him still held out hope. That was until this morning when he woke to pink sticky note on the bathroom mirror. It was over, just like that. No long good bye, no promise of remaining friends, just a small square of pink paper with two lines of loopy handwriting that certainly did not do justice to the time they spent together. 

To say Zayn was crushed was an understatement. He was so incredibly lost, he had always planned his future around Perrie. He was supposed to marry her, get a nice job as an English teacher while she pursued her interests in fashion design. They’d buy a nice house, maybe have a couple of kids, they’d be strong willed like her and intellectual like him. But now all that was gone, Zayn’s future was gone and he wasn’t even sure what to do now. 

“Look at me, blithering on about my troubles when you came here to talk to me about a boy.” Zayn sighed, trying to fake an apologetic grin. “I’m sorry, please do tell me about how smitten you are and how beautiful he is.” He chuckled softly.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. You’re my best mate. I want to help you!” Louis smiled, jumping up to sit on the counter. “If you want I’ll happily go through all your photos and draw mustaches on her. Or we could just get pissed and egg her new place.” Louis offered with a wicked smirk.

“Thanks, you’re a top lad. I don’t care what Grimshaw says about you, you’re alright.” Zayn replied with the first genuine laugh he’d had in a while.

“Ugh, did you have to bring up Grimsmear? I’ve already had to deal with him one time too many this morning.” Louis groaned, kicking his feet against the rickety counter. 

“Wait—you said you fell in love this morning. “ Zayn gaped, staring at Louis with wide eyes. “No—it can’t be! “ He added with a mischievous grin. “Are you, Louis Tomlinson, in love with Nick Grimshaw?” He asked with a pinch to Louis’ bicep.

“Ow—no, fuck no! Please I have higher standards than that.” Louis said coolly, rubbing at the spot Zayn had pinched on his arm. “This boy was much prettier and innocent. He’s got gorgeous green eyes, nice thick curls that I’d love to tug and the plumpest pink lips that are just made for blow jobs.” He gushed, remembering the way Harry’s cheeks had flushed adorably when he talked to him.

“Oh—oh no Lou. Not the fresher at the coffee shop? What’s his name Henry or summat?” Zayn asked, suddenly looking much more interested in what Louis had to say. 

“Harry, and how do you know about him?” Louis asked, eyeing Zayn suspiciously. 

"You're not the only one who frequents the coffee shop mate. I like to go there on my breaks, it's a nice place to write." Zayn explained quickly, shrugging his shoulders at Louis. "He's waited on me a few times. He's nice lad, bit naive if you ask me, but nice none the less." He nodded, taking another long sip from his cup of coffee.

"I didn't ask you!" Louis huffed, rolling his eyes at Zayn. "Maybe he's not so much naive as he is inexperienced." He shrugged, picking up his cup of tea to take a small sip. "Maybe he needs someone older to show him the ropes." Louis added, quirking an eyebrow suggestively.

"Lou, I don't think he's ready for the ropes you'd show him." Zayn laughed, pinching Louis playfully on the shoulder.

"I assure you I have nothing but the purest of intentions for young Harold." Louis gasped, pretending to be scandalized by Zayn's teasing. 

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.” Zayn laughed, patting Louis on the arm. “But in all seriousness, when are you going to settle down Lou? I feel like the past two years have been an endless parade different fit men in and out of your flat every night.” He muttered, trying his best to maintain a facial expression that conveyed concern.

“And that problem with that is?” Louis smirked proudly. “I don’t know why you’re still on about monogamy and all that. I mean look how that worked out for you.” Louis said pointing the small note still sitting on the counter. 

“Oh come off it Louis! Where do you get off thinking you can bring Perrie into this? You know I’m still hurt, you’re a right prat you know.” Zayn bristled crumpling the note into a ball and shoving it back into his pocket. 

“Fuck, oh shit.” Louis cursed aloud, he really needed to work on his timing and his filter. He felt miserable for bringing about the scowl that settled on Zayn’s face. “Zayn, I didn’t—I shouldn’t have…” He muttered, reaching across the counter to pat Zayn on the shoulder. “This is why I don’t date, I’d just say the wrong thing and fuck it all up. I always hurt the people I love. It’s fucked up.” Louis confessed, furrowing his brows at Zayn with concern.

Zayn’s scowl instantly disappeared when he heard the concern in his best mate’s voice. “It’s ok Lou, just try to think before you speak next time.” He murmured reassuringly, looking over at Louis sympathetically. “You know what, you can make it up to me tonight. That acoustic singer-songwriter I’m always on about it is playing at the The Bear. Come with me, buy me a pint, and we’re even.” Zayn offered with a weak smile. 

“Okay, yeah I could do that.” Louis nodded, jumping down off the counter. “The Bear? That’s the pub close to uni right? “ He asked tilting his head inquisitively. 

“Yeah, it’s the one on High Street.” Zayn nodded. “We’ve been there before when what’s her face that Stan was dating played a set.” He added thoughfully, hoping the memory would help Louis envision the pub.

“Oh yes, how could I forget.” Louis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “What was her name Taylor or summat? American exchange student, god she was annoying. She’s since gone back to Texas or wherever she was from.” Louis grumbled, remembering how the blonde girl had hung all over him cooing over how adorable he was, and begging him to be her sassy gay friend. 

“Pretty sure it was Pennsylvania mate and she wasn’t that bad. Decent guitar player and good enough singer, though her songwriting left a bit to be desired.” Zayn chuckled to himself, remembering the look on Stan’s face when one song after the next was about an ex boyfriend. Zayn felt bad for the man and bought him about 4 shots that night. “Nah man, the guy were seeing tonight is much better. He’s quite brilliant, started his own record label at 17.” Zayn noted, sounding a bit like a 14 year old fangirl.

“Oh Zaynie! Do you have a crush on him?” Louis teased, leaning his elbows on the counter. “Tell me more, tell me more like does he have a car?” He sang in a falsetto voice as he batted his eyelashes at Zayn.

“Shut it will you.” Zayn muttered, whacking Louis upside the head with his book gently. “I have no idea if he has a car nor do I have a crush on him. I just respect his talent, okay?” He grumbled, setting his book back down on the counter. 

“Alright, alright, but this didn’t call for domestic violence sweetheart.” Louis replied, rubbing the back of his head tenderly. “And who is this mystery man, who’s /talents/ you respect so much? Perhaps I could respect his talents in way you can’t.” He added with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

“Lou, I’m pretty sure he’s about as straight as they come.” Zayn said simply, rolling his eyes in Louis’ direction. “I thought you were after Henry anyway.” He added with a smirk.

“Its /Harry/ and yes, maybe I am but I’m never one to pass up a little distraction.” Louis chuckled biting his lip at Zayn.

“Well this lad, his name is Niall. He’s Irish, moved here at the age of 16 with nothing but his guitar and a suitcase full of clothes. He writes all his own music and his lyrics are brilliant.” Zayn gushed, choosing to ignore Louis’ suggestive remarks.

“Well then, I can’t wait to meet this Neil kid you’re so crazy about. I bet he’s well fit and plays a mean guitar to make you gush like that.” Louis smirked, batting Zayn playfully on the arm.

“It’s /Niall/ and I suppose he’s alright if you’re into blondes.” Zayn chortled, backing out of range from Louis’ arms reach. 

“How am I supposed to know how to pronounce weird Irish names?” Louis said defensively, his arms crossed over his chest. “And I could be into blondes.” He added with a wink.

“As I said straight.” Zayn sighed, looking at Louis as if he were the most impossible person to exist, and that was probably /half/ true. “Alright now get out! You’re scaring away the real customers.” He finished, standing up so he could wave Louis toward the door.

“Fine spoil sport! I’ll leave you to your brooding and two hundreth reading of Poe’s , The Raven. “ Louis huffed, slinging his bag over his shoulder dramtically. “Good bye for now Zayn.” He called out as he pushed the door open.

“See ya in a few Lou Lou.” Zayn called back, laughing as Louis stomped his foot and disappeared through the door with a flick of his scarf. “Drama queen.” He muttered under his breath before returning to read-- The Raven. Okay so maybe Louis was right, obnoxious but right.


	3. I've Got a Good Beer Buzz and A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes home to a distraught Liam, who has had quite possibly the worst day ever. The natural solution, lots of alcohol of course! Otherwise known as the chapter where everyone is drunk and nothing hurts....or does it?

Harry arrived home from work a bit earlier than usual, Nick having agreed to cover the rest of the shift since he was late that morning. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find when he opened the door to his dorm, but it certainly wasn’t his roommate sobbing on his desk. “Liam?” Harry asked quietly, walking towards the boy with his head down on the desk.

“Harry, everything is ruined forever.” Liam groaned, not lifting his head from his desk, his voice muffled by his arms.

Harry rubbed Liam on his back soothingly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean Li?” He asked, his tone thick with concern for his clearly distraught best mate.

“Danielle, my essay, I fuck everything up.” Liam cried, looking up at Harry, his chocolate eyes bloodshot and his cheeks stained with tears. 

“Woah, slow down Liam. What happened?” Harry gasped, kneeling down next to Liam as he continued to try to comfort him. “Danielle? I thought everything was good with you two? And what essay?” He murmured softly, patting Liam on the back.

“M-my essay for British lit, I failed. I failed Harry.” Liam sobbed, burying his face back in his arms. “Not only did I fail, I did so poorly that my professor suggested I find a tutor.” He mumbled, his shoulders shaking slightly. 

“Oh, Li I’m so sorry." Harry cooed, squeezing Liam's shoulders gently. "But hey, you’ll get through this. You’re the smartest, kindest person I know and you’re going to make an ace pediatrician. I’ll help you find a tutor.” Harry murmured softly, running a hand through Liam’s spiky, short hair. “Now what about Danielle?” He asked, hugging Liam around his waist.

“That’s the worst part.” Liam sighed, lifting his head up to look at Harry. “I went to her place after I found out I failed and I knocked—and she didn’t answer, but the door was open.” He trailed off his voice cracking. “So I pushed open the door and—and she was there, snogging some girl the sofa, with her hand up her bra.” Liam finished, his eyes growing wide. 

“What?” Harry said, his mouth agape. “Wait, a girl—when? How? What the hell?” He gasped, his eyes so wide they might just pop out of his skull.

“I dunno, I panicked and sort of ran out before she could explain. How did I miss something like this? I mean she seemed to enjoy it when we—you know.” Liam shrugged, shaking his head slowly.

“She’s probably bi.” Harry explained, patting Liam on the shoulder. “It’s not all black and white, you know mate. Some people fall in the middle. So she probably did like it, but she likes to fondle girl’s tits too.” He added furrowing his brow in confusion.

“See, everything is ruined forever.” Liam sighed, banging his forehead against the desk. “What the hell am I supposed to do now?” He asked, his voice muffled against the desk.

“I recommend getting absolutely pissed and having revenge sex with a stranger.” Harry chuckled, rubbing Liam’s back softly.

“Actually—that’s not a half bad idea.” Liam nodded, peeking his head over his arm.

“Liam?” Harry gaped, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Getting pissed, not the revenge sex.” Liam clarified, sitting up straight in his chair for the first time since Harry entered the room. “A friend of mine from football camp is playing a set at The Bear tonight. I haven’t seen him in ages, it could be fun.” He smiled weakly.

“There’s the spirit! Let’s do it! The first round is on me. You’ve had a hell of a day.” Harry said sympathetically, standing up from where he was kneeling on the floor. He was thankful to finally stand as his long limbs were beginning to get stiff. “I should probably change first, I smell like a giant coffee soaked cupcake.” Harry laughed, walking over to his closet and pulling off his t-shirt. 

“I thought that’s what you were.” Liam laughed, tossing a crumpled up page of his essay at Harry. 

“Hey! Why does everyone think I’m some sweet, innocent cupcake? I have well over 27 tattoos and I’m far from a virgin.” Harry groaned, pulling a fresh white t-shirt out of his dresser.

“It’s the curls mate…and the dimples.” Liam laughed, getting up to check his hair in the mirror. 

“Ugh, stupid dimples. How the hell am I ever supposed to land dates with hot third years if I’m a cupcake?” Harry whined, peeling off his flour stained skinny jeans.

“Hmm hot third years huh? Have any specific one in mind?” Liam asked with a mischievous smirk on his face as he added some more gel to his quiff. 

“Maybe—“ Harry trailed off, his cheeks flushing bright pink as he pulled a fresh pair of black skinny jeans out of his closet. “Alright, his name is Louis and he’s beautiful. He has gorgeous blue eyes, he’s so tan, we’re talking skin the color of caramel and all that cliché bullshit, and to top it off, his bum is so perfect I wanna cry.” Harry gushed. 

“Oooh Harry’s got a crush!” Liam teased, changing out of his oversized jumper and into a form fitting baseball t-shirt. 

“Yes, I do. Liam he’s so perfect and he’ll never like me back because I’m just some stupid innocent fresher.” Harry grumbled, spritzing some bleu de chanel cologne on his collarbones. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry. Everyone falls in love with you, whether they want to or not.” Liam chuckled, reaching over to borrow some of Harry’s cologne. 

“Including my sexual predator of a boss.” Harry added, shuddering at the memory.

“Caroline? What did she do today?” Liam chuckled, checking his reflection in the mirror once more.

“Well where should I start, the shameless groping or the monstrous pink apron she bought me as a present?” Harry groaned, rolling his eyes as he searched for a matching pair of socks. 

“You really should just tell her you’re gay mate.” Liam suggested, patting Harry on the shoulder sympathetically.

“Don’t think it would make much of a difference.” Harry sighed. “She’d probably make it her personal quest to convert me then.” He added with a shrug, turning around to face Liam. “You look good, you’re definitely going to have no problem finding a nice girl to take you home. Or perhaps a nice boy?” Harry smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Liam.

“Maybe that’s what I need, girls are mental.” Liam said jokingly, or at least he was mostly joking, was he? Liam shook his head, trying to rid of himself of the passing thought. 

“Don’t knock it til you try it.” Harry smirked, pulling a condom out of his drawer and throwing it at Liam. “Here either way, just in case. Safety first.” He said waggling his eyebrows at Liam. 

“Uh—thanks, I guess.” Liam blushed, tucking the condom in his coat pocket. “I don’t think I’ll be needing it though. I think I need a break from all that.” He frowned, pulling on his coat. 

“That’s what you say now, just wait.” Harry grinned pulling on his socks and tattered white converses along with his favorite well-worn jean jacket. “Shall we?” Harry asked extending an arm toward Liam. 

“We shall.” Liam smiled, linking arms with Harry. “You got your keys?” He asked, pausing in the doorway.

“Yes mum, right here.” Harry laughed, pulling his keys from his pocket and jingling them in Liam’s face. 

“Brilliant, let’s go get so famously pissed that I don’t even remember who Dani is.” Liam chuckled, locking the door to their dorm behind them.

 

********************************************

 

By the time Liam and Harry had reached the pub there was a small queue formed out the front door. Most of the crowd was comprised of pretty girls, all wearing what could barely be classified as skirts. A few odd men stuck out among the mass of blonde long hair and giggly brunettes, all of them supportive boyfriends or friends hoping to get laid Harry told himself. Tonight was definitely going to be all about Liam unless one of those girls happened to be pulling along a gay best friend. Oh well, it was probably for the best. Liam was the one that needed cheering up anyway. 

Liam pulled Harry to the front of the line and stopped just short of the bouncer. “Hey, I’m Liam Payne, close friend of Niall’s—he should have put my name on the list.” Liam said expertly as if he hadn’t just jumped and entire line of disgruntled girls. 

The bouncer scanned the list intently, searching for Liam’s name and crossed it off with a pen. “Okay, you’re good. You too curly, Niall said you could bring as many guests as you wish.” The bouncer grinned, handing the two boys VIP stickers. “Brilliant!” Liam cheered unzipping his coat so he could slap his sticker on his shirt. “Thanks—“ Liam trailed off straining his eyes to read the bouncer’s ID badge. “Paul is it? Thanks Paul.” He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Harry was just about to place his sticker on his chest when he felt a pair of hands grip at his waist. “So help me God, if that’s you Caroline, I will file a restraining order.” Harry grumbled, wriggling out of the strangers hold. He turned around fast and found himself face to face with Louis.

“Surprise!” Louis called out, throwing his hands in the air. “So it turns out my best mate Zayn is a huge fanboy of this Neil guy, that apparently /you/ must have an in with.” He rattled off excitedly; poking at Harry’s VIP pass, his cheeks tinted a light pink from the chill in the air. He looked adorable, wrapped up in a dark blue jumper with a gray scarf bundled up under his chin. The colors accentuated his eyes perfectly and made Harry want to melt into a stupid, cliché, puddle. 

Before Harry could manage to get in a word edgewise Liam appeared by his side. “It’s /Niall/ and I’m the one with an in. He’s an old friend of mine from footy camp.” Liam said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “And who are you?” He asked, stepping in between Louis and Harry defensively.

“Harry, you didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” Louis pouted, peeking over Liam’s shoulder at Harry. Harry loved Liam more than anything, he’d been his best mate since they were in nappies, but right now he wanted nothing more than to punch him. He just wanted to talk to Louis, to stare into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, but hulking Liam was putting a damper on his plans. 

“Not a boyfriend!” Harry called out, pushing Liam aside gently. “Louis this is Liam my best mate and roommate. Liam this is Louis, the guy I was telling you about earlier.” He said coolly, trying not to sound too obvious.

Harry watched in amusement as Liam furrowed his brows, trying to sort out what Harry was saying. Liam was loveable, loyal to a fault, but also tragically clueless at times. “Oh… Oh /that/ Louis, so sorry Harry. It’s nice to meet you Louis. I’ve heard loads about you.” Liam smiled offering a hand to Louis.

Louis smiled brightly and took Liam’s hand and shook it firmly. “Nice to meet you too, not Harry’s boyfriend.” He smirked, giving Harry a playful wink. 

“It’s Liam.” He corrected, giving Louis a forced smile. It was clear to Harry that Louis’ dismissal whether purposeful or not, hurt Liam. However, reading Liam was a well-honed skill, one that Louis did not possess, at least not yet. If Harry had his way Louis would have plenty of quality time in their dorm to get to know Liam. 

Harry ribbed Louis gently with his elbow and glanced between him and Liam, hoping he’d understand his subtle hint. “My apologies Liam, one track mind.” Louis muttered, giving Harry a sidelong glance. 

“Yeah so one track you forgot your best mate, ya twat.” Zayn grumbled, fighting his way through the crowd of jabbering girls. 

“Sorry mate, I was distracted. This is Harry.” Louis sighed, giving Zayn a knowing glance. Harry wondered if they had talked about him before. He had talked about Louis to Liam, so it was only fair he guessed. 

“Oh, the Harry. Well what a pleasure to meet you.” Zayn smirked, clapping Harry on the back. “This one came in to visit me at work this morning, wouldn’t shut up about you.” He added, gesturing at Louis as Harry blushed furiously.

Louis pulled Zayn away from Harry and glared at him warningly. “Okay that’s enough Zayn. You’re scaring poor Harold.” Louis said with a soft laugh. “But its your lucky day because Liam here-- ” He trailed off, pulling Liam over to them by his jacket collar. “Happens to be a friend of this Neil that you’re so fond of.”

“Its Niall!” Zayn and Liam shouted in unison. 

“See you’re already going to make the best of friends.” Louis laughed, pushing the two lads together. 

“Hi, I’m Liam.” Liam mumbled nervously, looking over at the modelesque, raven haired boy that stood next to him. 

“I’m Zayn.” Zayn replied hesitantly, eyeing Liam cautiously as if he were trying to measure him up. His gaze was vaguely judgmental and Harry could tell it was making Liam nervous.

Harry walked over and placed a hand on Liam’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him somewhat. “Hey, could you do me a favor and let them in with us? I really want to impress Louis.” He whispered softly, so that only Liam could hear.

Liam nodded silently, chewing on his lip as he looked over the two strange boys before him. “Yeah—Paul, these two are with me.” He finally managed to get out, pointing to Louis and Zayn. 

Paul just shrugged and handed Liam two more badges for Louis and Zayn and waved them to go on past the red velvet curtains.

*************** 

“Thanks, you didn’t have to do that.” Zayn said flatly as they walked through the curtains, working at sticking his badge to his leather jacket. 

Liam just shook his head and gave Zayn a polite smile. “It was no big deal really. Niall is an old friend of mine and I’m always glad to see he has fans.” He sighed, making his way through the throng of giggling girls and toward the bar. “Plus Harry really fancies Louis and I’m trying to be a supportive best mate.” He added coolly. 

“Fan? Is that what you think I am, some pathetic little fanboy? I don’t want your pity.” Zayn spat, pushing his way to the bar. 

Liam furrowed his brow in confusion, searching the crowd for Louis and Harry. He didn’t want to be alone, at least not with this strange boy who seemed so grumpy. “What did I ever do to him?” Liam asked, his face bearing a strong resemblance to a dejected puppy, as he stopped short in front of Louis and Harry who were walking slowly and giggling to themselves. 

“Don’t take it personally mate, his girlfriend just broke up with him so he’s a bit on edge.” Louis explained, frowning at Zayn who was leaning against the bar with a scowl on his face. 

“Oh I know that feeling.” Liam said sadly, his gaze shifting to the floor. “Found out my girlfriend was cheating on me today.” He added quietly. 

“Sorry.” Louis apologized, clapping Liam on the back.

“With a girl.” Liam added, his tone full of bitterness and confusion.

“Oh—wow, lets get you a shot mate, or 10.” Louis said sympathetically, looking over at Harry for help.

“Yeah Li, remember we’re gonna get so pissed you’ll be saying Dani who?” Harry smiled, pulling Liam into a half hug and leading him to the bar. 

 

*******************************

About an hour later Harry had made good on his word and bought Liam two rounds of drinks. Liam turned down the two shots Louis bought him arguing that he'd already "had enough alcohol for two kidneys and he'd really like to keep the one he has functioning properly." That left Harry with no option but to take the shots for Liam, as "they shouldn't go to waste." Needless to say Harry and Louis were fairly pissed by the time Niall took the stage, flirting shameless and talking in hushed tones. Meanwhile Zayn maintained his position, brooding in the corner of the booth they secured near the small stage. 

"You alright mate?" Louis asked, sliding a pint toward Zayn. 

"Yeah, just waiting for the set to start." He mumbled, gesturing to where Niall sat on the stage tuning his guitar. 

Liam glanced up at the stage and gave Niall a friendly wave. Niall nodded his head in acknowledgement and gave Liam a friendly smile in return. “If you want I can introduce you to him after the set.” Liam offered, glancing at Zayn timidly.

“Sure, that’d be brilliant.” Zayn replied with a small smile. “Sorry about earlier. I over reacted a bit. It’s been a rough day.” He apologized sheepishly, taking a long sip of his beer. 

“No worries mate, I understand. I’ve had a shit day as well, caught my girlfriend cheating on me, with another girl.” Liam groaned, sipping slowly at the beer in front of him. 

“Wow you two really are a matched set.” Louis chuckled, nodding at the pair before returning back to his hushed conversation with Harry, his hand traveling dangerously high on Harry’s thigh, while Harry blushed bright pink.

“What’s he on about?” Liam asked Zayn curiously, a look of thorough confusion forming on his face. 

Zayn furrowed his brow in silent debate of how much he should share with this big, puppy of a man he just met. But something about his wide doe eyed expression made Zayn feel as if he was harmless and trustworthy enough. “My girlfriend cheated on me too, just moved out today.” He shrugged, trying to play it off as if it hurt far less than it really did. 

“Oh, well then you’re in good company. Can I buy you a shot?” He muttered, giving Zayn a sympathetic pat on the back.

“Hey! That’s not fair, you wouldn’t take a shot with me!” Louis whined, his words only slurring slightly. 

“That’s because you’re not a part of the, my girlfriend is cheating sack of shit, club.” Zayn laughed, clapping a hand on Liam’s back. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Liam nodded, his eyes fixed on the way Harry’s legs were practically draped over Louis lap. “Come on Zayn, let’s go have a shot in honor of our new bachelor status.” He cheered, shuffling his way out of the booth. “Oh and Harry, try not to enjoy yourself too much while were gone.” He added with wink, offering Zayn a hand to help him out of the booth.

************************

“I think we’ve created a monster.” Harry giggled once Liam and Zayn were well out of earshot. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Louis grinned mischievously, scooting a bit closer to Harry now that they were alone. 

“Don’t be cheeky, you know what I mean.” Harry groaned, gesturing over to the bar where Zayn was cheering Liam on as he downed a shot of whiskey. “Those two, they’re a walking disaster waiting to happen. Liam is one of the happiest, sweetest people I know and Zayn, no offense mate, seems to be the wounded artist type that broods constantly.” He finished, patting Louis’ thigh playfully.

“Harry, his girlfriend of two years just left him. I think he has a right to brood a little.” Louis defended, his gaze softening at he watched his best mate. “Give the man a little credit for even making it out of his flat.” He added, turning back to face Harry. “Besides, maybe they’ll be good for each other. I think Zayn needs a little bit of sweetness in his life.” Louis smiled, curling up against Harry’s side.

“Fair enough, but I’m keeping a close eye on them. Liam is like a brother to me and he’s really vulnerable right now.” Harry mumbled, a warning edge to his voice. “But enough about that. I want to know more about you.” He said softly, his eyes darting Louis’ lips. “Like where are you from? How many siblings do you have? That kind of stuff.” He murmured lowly, his gaze still firmly fixed on Louis’ mouth.

“Well, firstly my eyes are up here Harold.” Louis teased, grabbing a hold of Harry’s chin and tilting his face upward. “Better.” He grinned, lowering his hand to rest on Harry’s knee. “I’m from Doncaster, I have four sisters, all of them younger than me and completely obnoxious. But I love them more life itself anyway.” He said with a fond smile. “What about you curly, got a fit twin brother I should know about?” He smirked, inching his hand up Harry’s thigh slowly. 

“N-no, no twin brother.” Harry blushed brightly, his eyes growing wide at Louis’ touch. “Just an older sister, Gemma. She’s lovely, we’re really close.” He gushed, slipping an arm around Louis’ shoulders casually. “Oh and I’m from Holmes Chapel, that’s in Cheshire.” He added, nervously. 

“Small town lad huh? I like that that.” Louis winked coyly. “So what do you for fun, well other than bake cupcakes and fetch tea for struggling actors?” He asked, arching an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but right as he was about to speak Niall began to play, making it hard to think, let alone be heard over the music and screaming girls. Harry moved over, all but climbing on Louis’ lap, seeing this is a perfect excuse to get closer. “Uh, I like to go to gigs, indie music mostly, take pictures, go thrift shopping, but mostly I like to get tattoos.” Harry mumbled in his low drawn out voice.

“Hipster.” Louis huffed, his hot breath tickling Harry’s neck and leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. “I should have known. Any friend of Grimsmear’s has to be the flower child, indie darling type.” He sighed, his nose brushing against Harry’s neck. “But you do have tattoos, so I guess you’re alright. How many ya got anyway?” Louis chuckled, nuzzling his face against Harry’s neck subtly.

“Um I sort of lost count. I’d say well over 27 maybe even closer to 30.” Harry breathed, struggling to maintain conscious thought with Louis’ face hovering mere centimeters from his own. “I got these.” He said shyly, extending his arm for Louis to see. “But there is loads more hidden under my kit.” He murmured softly, his breath hitching slightly in his throat.

“Harry, you can’t just tease a boy like that. Now you’ve left my dirty mind to fill the blanks on where the rest are.” Louis practically purred, tracing the tattoos littered across Harry’s exposed bicep. “This one is lovely.” He whispered, tracing the outline of a well-detailed ship. “It’s kind of funny, because—“ he trailed off rolling up the sleeve of his jumper to reveal a small patch of tattoos on his forearm. “I have a compass.” He smirked, pointing to the patch of skin just below his elbow on his inner arm. “Do you think maybe this compass could bring your ship home?” He asked smoothly. 

Harry felt his stomach churn in knots, he knew he had a bit to drink, so maybe he was misinterpreting but he could have swore Louis just asked to take him home. “Uh—are you, what I mean to say is um-“ He fumbled, chewing his lip nervously as he tried to find the ability to articulate what his mind was screaming, take me home, please make me yours. “Do ya want to, uh come back to my place? It would be easier to talk and I can show you the rest of my tattoos.” He finally managed to blurt out at a much faster pace than usual.

“Well, well, well aren’t we a little presumptuous.” Louis gasped in fake offense. “You seem to be under the impression that I’m easy.” He added with an exaggerated pout, before leaning in close to Harry, so close his lips were pressed against Harry’s ear, and his curls tickled Louis’ face. “You’re right, but don’t tell anyone. A gentleman has a reputation to uphold.” He whispered, in a near purr, nipping at Harry’s earlobe as he pulled away. 

Harry let out a pathetic whimper as Louis nipped on his earlobe, an unfortunately sensitive spot for Harry. “Yeah, of course. It will be our little secret. We should probably make sure Liam and Zayn are alright first.” He sputtered, trying hard to ignore how quickly his trousers were growing tight, making it feel as if his cock was suffocating. 

“Of course, what kind of friend do you take me for?” Louis gaped, pushing Harry off his lap playfully. “Come on then. Let’s make sure our little wounded birds are ok on their own. But let’s hurry, I really want to see the rest of those tattoos.” Louis smirked, nudging Harry out of the booth.

Harry clamored out of the booth, less than gracefully, his lanky limbs refusing to cooperate and leaving him looking like a stunned baby giraffe. Once he was on his feet, he brushed off his trousers, trying to play it cool. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Louis cooed, grabbing hold of Harry’s large hand and leading him through the crowd to where Liam and Zayn were standing. The two were deeply engrossed in whatever song Niall was playing, both of them singing along and swaying gently. 

“Hey Li, how are you getting on?” Harry chirped, nudging him gently with his hip. 

“Oh—hey Harry…and Louis.” He muttered with a knowing smile as he looked down to where their fingers were intertwined. “I’m quite alright, nothing a little whiskey and some whinging can’t cure. Zayn is really is a top lad!” Liam preened excitedly.

“He’s drunk.” Harry whispered to Louis, causing him to giggle softly. “Listen Li, Lou really wants to talk and it’s a bit loud here. Do you mind if I bring him back to ours?” He asked, casting a pleading look at Liam. 

“Talk, ya sure whatever you say Haz. I’m a grown man, I think I’ll be able to fend for myself for one night. I’m sure Niall will let me kip on his couch.” Liam slurred with a stupid grin on his face. “Hey Zayn! Harry’s gonna shag your mate, hope that’s alright.” He called over to Zayn during a particularly quiet part of the song. 

“Nah man, Louis is a top man. He’s going be the one doing the shagging.” Zayn chortled, punching Louis on the shoulder. “Have fun showing him those ropes you were on about earlier.” Zayn mumbled with an obscene gesture.

“What ropes?” Harry asked with wide eyes. “I didn’t sign up for ropes.” He chuckled, giving Louis’ hand a gentle squeeze.

“Oh fuck off, will you Zaynie!” Louis groaned, sticking his middle finger up at his best mate. “Don’t worry Harold, I’ll save those for later.” He added with a wink in Harry’s direction. “Come on then, let’s get out of here before these two idiots embarrass us any further.” Louis whispered, pulling Harry toward the door.

“Wait!” Liam called out and chased after them, causing Harry to stop short of the door and turn to face his fairly pissed roommate. “You forgot something.” He smirked, pulling the condom Harry had given him earlier out of his pocket and tossing it in his direction. “Safety first Hazza.” He scolded before turning on his heel to go back to Zayn, all the while giggling like a naughty child.

“Excuse me Liam! What the hell has gotten into you today?” Harry muttered, tucking the condom in his jacket pocket.

Liam stopped on the spot and turned to face Harry with a peevish grin. “Hmm let’s see, heartache, betrayal and perhaps a bit too much whiskey.” He mused, before darting off into the crowd.

“Idiot.” Harry groaned under his breath, slapping his palm to his forehead as he watched Liam return to Zayn with an enthusiastic high five.

“Really, because I think I like him.” Louis grinned, giving Harry’s bum a playful smack. “He has a certain charm, shall we say. Alright come on Harold, I’ve got a good beer buzz and about a million bad ideas.” He teased, pulling Harry out of the pub by collar of his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I put a lot of love and TLC into it so that's why it took a while. I wanted to make sure there was some development of the storyline for you all rather than just fluffy filler. Hopefully the next update will come quicker!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first work I've published, any comments or suggestions would be highly appreciated. :)


End file.
